Le sablier ensorcelé
by green-serpentine
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus, et pourtant le nombre de Mangemorts ne cesse de croitre. Dans un monde de plus en plus inquiétant, les choses se précipitent pour Hermione. Son nouveau voisin n'est autre que Drago Malefoy, et un étrange tatouage en forme de sablier dans son dos va la mettre en danger de mort. Il est temps de reprendre le combat. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! _

_Je sais que je suis en train de traduire une fiction, mais j'ai décidé de poster la mienne cette fois ci, sortant tout droit de mon imagination. Elle n'aura d'ailleurs rien à voir avec l'autre. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance donc je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un mystérieux sablier**

Des sorts fusaient de partout. Rouges, verts, bleus, un véritable feu d'artifice. Un feu d'artifice meurtrier. Hermione virevoltait entre les ennemis et les arbres, combattant avec les autres aurors, évitant un sort puis attaquant à son tour, avec la rapidité de l'éclair. C'était une nuit claire, et la lune gibbeuse éclairait la scène de combat d'une lumière argentée et surréaliste.

Malgré la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres, les Mangemorts continuaient de semer la terreur en Angleterre. Ils s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes, se cachaient dans les forêts ou les montagnes, et attaquaient aléatoirement, ce qui les rendaient insaisissables, malgré les efforts que le Ministère de la magie déployait pour éradiquer cette menace.

L'équipe dans laquelle se trouvaient Hermione, Harry et Ron, tous les trois aurors en herbe, était partie en patrouille à la recherche d'un refuge où se cachait un de ces groupes, dont ils cherchaient la localisation depuis des mois. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils allaient sur le terrain, étant seulement en deuxième année d'études. La première s'était très bien déroulée, et il devait en être de même pour la seconde. Pourtant, en quelques secondes, ce qui devait être une simple mission de repérage était devenu un vrai massacre.

Ils n'avaient pas vu les ombres qui les encerclaient peu à peu, dissimulées derrière les arbres de la Forêt noire, et avaient été attaqués. Pris par surprise, un des leurs avait été tué, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Puis le combat avait commencé et le Trio d'or s'était battu avec fougue.

Hermione était rapide et précise. Son entrainement d'auror se déroulait à merveille et depuis qu'elle avait choisit cette profession, elle avait été, sans aucune surprise, sans cesse félicitée par tous ses professeurs pour son talent et son assiduité. Elle avait foi en ses capacités et n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'elle se battait contre de vrais ennemis depuis longtemps... À vrai dire, depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait oublié toutes ses sensations, l'adrénaline, la tension électrique qui envahissait tous ses muscles, et surtout, la peur. La peur que la seconde qui vient de s'écouler ne soit la dernière.

Sans crier gare, des flashs lui revinrent dans la tête avec une force inouïe. Alors qu'elle stupéfixait un Mangemort, le visage dépourvu de nez de Voldemort surgit dans son esprit, suivis de ceux de Lupin, Tonks, Fred, les yeux dans le vide et le visage blafard. Perturbée par ses souvenirs, elle trébucha sur une racine qui dépassait de la terre et elle tomba durement sur le sol. Sa vision s'était troublée un moment et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour les plonger dans ceux terrifiants et noirs d'un homme immense, imposant, au visage émacié et aux cheveux gris et fous, qui lui faisait face.

Il esquissa un rictus sadique et tendit sa baguette vers elle, murmurant des mots qu'elle n'entendit pas entre ses dents jaunes. Un rayon violet dont la couleur ne lui disait rien la frappa de plein fouet avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever. Une pensée lui traversa la tête : elle allait mourir... À ce moment même, un hurlement retentit. Hermione tourna vite la tête vers la provenance du cri et comprit en un éclair que Ron avait tué le chef ennemi. Les Mangemorts, voyant leur leader à terre, transplanèrent presque instantanément, mais Hermione eut le temps de croiser une dernière fois le regard sombre de l'homme.

Alors que les autres criaient de joie, acclamant Ron, elle resta sur le sol, s'attendant à mourir sur le champ. Mais les secondes passèrent, et l'effet du sortilège qu'elle avait reçu ne se faisait pas ressentir.

\- Hermione, relève-toi, lui cria Harry. On a gagné !

Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait, encore confuse et les jambes flageolantes. Elle avait bien cru y rester. Pourquoi l'homme lui avait-il lancé un sort inefficace ? Elle décida de chasser cet évènement de sa tête, et de se contenter de penser qu'elle avait eu de la chance.

Et pourtant...

xxx

Le claquement sec des talons d'Hermione retentissait dans le silence de la nuit à peine tombée. Elle avançait d'un bon pas et jetait de brefs regards à sa montre lorsqu'elle passait sous l'un des lampadaires qui bordaient la rue. Un chien aboya au loin, et ses pas se firent plus rapide. Elle était en retard, contrairement à son habitude.

Arrivée au numéro 122, elle ouvrit le portail qui menait à un petit jardin, puis sauta les marches qui la séparait du perron, le doigt tendu vers le bouton de la sonnette. Une fois que le tintement eut retenti, elle entendit à l'intérieur une soudaine agitation : des bruits de voix et de chaises qu'on déplace. Quelqu'un courut vers la porte et le battant s'ouvrit sur un beau jeune homme aux cheveux décoiffés et aux lunettes rondes.

\- Hermione, enfin ! On était en train de passer à table, s'exclama t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Entre !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, s'excusa Hermione, mais tu sais, je déménage demain, alors j'ai du ranger tout mon appartement cet après-midi...

Il faisait bon dans la maison, et une délicieuse odeur de frites se dégageait de la cuisine.

\- T'inquiète pas, la rassura t-il en la débarrassant de son manteau. On ne t'en veux pas.

La lionne se dirigea vers la salle à manger où l'attendait les autres convives. Des sourires l'accueillirent, certains chaleureux et d'autres moins sincères...

\- Salut mademoiselle, lui sourit Ginny, en se levant pour l'embrasser. Je ne savais pas qu'il t'arrivait d'être en retard, merci de m'avoir rassuré, tu n'es pas si parfaite que ça finalement. Tu as vu mon chéri, une faille chez la miss parfaite qu'est ma meilleure amie !

Elle leva la tête vers Harry qui les avait rejoint et qui s'était mis derrière elle pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, affectueux.

\- Évidemment qu'elle a des failles, personne n'est parfait... sauf toi, lui chuchota t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Le teint de Ginny se teinta de rose et Hermione sourit. Harry avait fait des progrès dans sa manière de se comporter avec les filles. Après s'être fait la réflexion, elle se tourna vers le reste de la tablée. Il y avait Ron, qui la salua sans grand enthousiasme, Luna, radieuse, Neville, qui lorgnait sur le plat fumant trônant au milieu des assiettes et pour finir Parvati. Hermione ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais elle était avec Ginny à l'université et il lui fallait la supporter de temps en temps aux dîners que le jeune couple faisait régulièrement.

Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés ensemble dès la fin de la guerre, il y a un peu moins d'un an et menaient la belle vie, surtout depuis que Ginny avait fini sa septième année à Poudlard. Leur amour semblait inébranlable, et des articles avaient même été publiés sur eux dans certaines magasines, rendus célèbres par leur rôle dans la guerre.

En revanche, Hermione ne pouvait pas en dire autant du couple qu'elle avait formé avec Ron. Pendant leur première année d'étude, ils alternaient continuellement des périodes de bonne entente et de disputes interminables. Au bout de six mois, la Gryffondor n'en pouvait plus, et l'avait quitté sans remords. Depuis, leur relation pouvait être définie par entente cordiale, mais c'était uniquement à cause de leurs amis communs, car s'ils avaient le choix, ils ne se verraient sans doute plus du tout.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise après avoir salué tout le monde, et le repas commença. La conversation tournait autour de l'attaque de Mangemorts qui avait eu lieu il y a une semaine déjà. Ron se vantait de son exploit, sous le regard appréciateur des autres.

\- Le duel était serré, il avait bien failli m'avoir, racontait-il avec passion. Mais j'ai fait une feinte de ma propre invention, un coup imparable, et comme je m'y attendais, il a été surpris ! Quelques secondes plus tard, le tour était joué, il était à terre.

\- Et tu dis que c'était le chef ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, après ça, tous les autres ont détalés comme des lapins !

Hermione ne réussissait pas à s'intéresser à la discussion et la vantardise de Ron l'irritait. Une étrange torpeur l'envahissait, et elle jouait avec sa viande du bout de sa fourchette, incapable de manger.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Luna, qui elle aussi n'écoutait pas les autres.

\- Si, je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout.

Elle ne disait pas toute la vérité à son amie. Une migraine venait de pointer le bout de son nez, et elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, massant ses tempes pour faire disparaître la douleur.

\- J'ai un excellent élixir dans mon sac, que j'ai inventé moi même. Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé mais il devrait guérir toutes sortes de douleurs normalement. Tu en veux un peu ?

\- Non merci, déclina Hermione brutalement.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur de parler durement à Luna, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche malgré les nombreuses inventions douteuses qu'elle leur montrait souvent mais elle avait l'impression que sa patience était vraiment courte ce soir là.

Le repas continua, avec lenteur, et son état ne s'améliorait pas. Les autres ne semblaient pas faire attention à elle, et un certain agacement l'envahit. Puisqu'ils étaient si heureux sans elle, pourquoi l'avoir fait venir à ce dîner dégoulinant d'amitié et de joie ? Une terrible envie de solitude la prit aux tripes. Le bruit que produisait les couverts cognant les assiettes lui paraissaient trop forts, les discussions trop inutiles, la nourriture sentait trop fort, tout était trop, trop. La tête se mit à lui tourner.

\- Hermione, tout va bien ?

Hermione se prit finalement à regretter le moment où personne ne faisait attention à elle.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Sa voix la surprit. Elle avait voulu parler normalement mais ce n'était qu'un murmure qui était sorti de sa bouche.

\- Tu es toute pâle, fit une voix.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda une autre.

\- Je, essaya d'expliquer Hermione.

Elle prit appui sur la table pour se lever et repoussa sa chaise en arrière. La démarche titubante, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, dans le but de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche.

La lumière de la salle de bain clignota un moment avant de diffuser sa lumière froide et blanchâtre. Hermione faillit pousser un cri en voyant son reflet, plus pâle que la mort. L'ampoule située au dessus de sa tête créait des ombres étranges sur son visage, creusant ses joues. Ou peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires.

Elle tourna le robinet et de l'eau claire et agréable coula sur sa main. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se pencher pour se rafraichir le visage, une vive douleur lui transperça le dos, au niveau de l'omoplate gauche. Les larmes aux yeux et les dents serrées, elle passa ses doigts sur sa peau mais ne sentit rien. Pourtant elle ressentait une brûlure continue à cet endroit précis. Comme au ralenti, elle se tordit devant le miroir et baissa la manche son t-shirt, tremblante.

Ses yeux rougis s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'attendait à voir une brûlure mais ce qu'elle avait sur son dos dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle avait sous les yeux une sorte d'étrange tatouage noir représentant un sablier ancien. En s'approchant le plus possible de la glace, tordue au dessus du lavabo, elle pu voir tous les détails du mystérieux dessin et son souffle se suspendit. Il lui semblait que... Mais oui, ce n'était pas une illusion, le sable s'écoulait ! Si lentement qu'elle avait bien faillit ne pas le voir mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Le tatouage était vivant !

Elle recula brusquement, sous le choc, et sa tête lui tourna avec plus de force que jamais. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, et elle tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

* * *

_Je suis anxieuse de savoir vos avis... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Pour répondre à Whiteberry, je pense que ce sera un happy end parce que je déteste les fics qui se finissent mal (sauf rares exceptions), mais ce ne sera quand même pas tout rose pour les persos haha ! _

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau voisin**

Le noir. Le noir absolu. Celui de la mort ? Un bruit répétitif et régulier se faisait entendre. Des battements de cœur. Où était-elle ? Qui était là ? Plus aucune sensation, sauf celle de flotter, dans l'espace, ou peut-être dans les abysses, elle ne savait pas. Et ce rythme incessant... Soudain la vérité s'imposa à elle. C'était ses propres battements...

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière bien trop vive lui fit refermer les paupières presque immédiatement.

\- Elle s'est réveillée, entendit-elle.

Une voix visiblement soulagée.

À travers ses cils, elle vit des ombres se pencher sur elle. Sa vision se stabilisa, et elle reconnu Harry et Ginny, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement sa meilleure amie, comme si elle avait peur qu'il arrive malheur si elle parlait trop fort.

Hermione se redressa avec lenteur et regarda autour d'elle. Ses amis avaient du la conduire à Ste Mangouste pendant sa période d'inconscience car elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. S'adossant à son oreiller avec des mouvements encore peu assurés, elle étudia les sensations de son corps. Etonnamment, elle se sentait parfaitement normale.

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Tant mieux, dit Harry.

En bougeant, elle sentit quelque chose sur sa tempe et découvrit qu'ils lui avaient mis un pansement.

\- En tombant dans la salle de bain tu as heurté le coin du lavabo, expliqua Ginny devant son regard interrogateur. Le bruit nous a alerté et nous t'avons découverte sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Finalement la blessure n'était pas grave mais tu n'as pas repris connaissance alors tu es restée à l'hôpital toute la nuit. J'étais très inquiète.

De grandes cernes violettes soulignaient en effet ses yeux marrons, et des plis déformaient encore son front.

\- Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance ? demanda Harry, très sérieux.

\- Non, c'est arrivé soudainement, mais je me sentais mal depuis le début du repas...

Elle avait du mal à décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti la soirée précédente.

\- J'étais très fatiguée, comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours, et ma tête tournait et...

Le souvenir du mystérieux tatouage bloqua les mots dans sa gorge. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle de bain ? Son cœur s'accéléra. Devait-elle leur en parler ? Elle n'hésita pas longtemps : l'attitude du couple la poussait à leur cacher ce détail. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent trop pour elle, et elle leur avait suffisamment fait peur. Et après tout, ce n'était peut-être rien.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle se remémorait le sablier mouvant, un sentiment de danger presque instinctif la faisait frissonner. Ce tatouage lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, finit-elle.

Elle détourna le regard pour qu'ils ne voient pas qu'elle mentait, et regarda par la fenêtre les pâles rayons de soleil qui tentaient de se frayer un passage à travers les nuages. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque midi pourquoi ?

Poussant un cri, elle rejeta ses couvertures et bondit de son lit. Ses chaussures se trouvaient dans un coin et elle se dirigea vers elles pour les enfiler.

\- On dirait que tu as repris des forces, nota Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda Ginny.

\- On est le 1er novembre, j'emménage aujourd'hui dans mon nouvel appartement, je vous l'ai dit hier, s'exclama la lionne en enfilant son manteau.

\- Mais...

Sans écouter les protestations de ses amis, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir de l'hôpital, slalomant entre les infirmières à travers les couloirs blancs et stérilisés. Une fois dans la rue, elle hésita à transplaner. Elle était surement encore un peu faible et devait s'épargner tout effort. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, qu'elle avait récupéré avec son sac à l'hôpital, et l'heure avancée lui fit prendre sa décision. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elle tourna sur elle même de plus en plus vite, et disparut.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans sa nouvelle rue, les déménageurs sorciers étaient déjà là. Leur rôle, différent de ceux des moldus, consistait à miniaturiser tous les meubles, une besogne simple mais longue et fastidieuse. Puis ils les transportaient jusqu'au nouveau domicile où ils remettaient tout à taille normale.

Son ancien appartement était situé en périphérie du centre de Londres, dans un coin plutôt tranquille. Il paraissait avoir tout pour plaire mais l'immeuble lui avait fait bien des surprises tout au long de l'année où elle y avait habité. Les problèmes techniques s'y enchainaient sans cesse, allant des toilettes bouchés aux fréquentes coupures de courant. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de devoir sans cesse appeler un réparateur et lorsque ses parents lui avaient offert de lui payer un nouvel appart, elle avait accepté sans hésiter.

Celui-ci allait être bien mieux que l'ancien, au cœur de Londres, et dans un immeuble peuplé uniquement de sorciers. Non pas qu'Hermione ne désire plus la compagnie des moldus, au contraire, mais il fallait tout de même dire que cela présentait beaucoup d'avantages.

\- On a fini, mademoiselle, lui annonça un des hommes, passant sa main sur son crâne rasé. On vous a pas vu venir mais comme on avait les clés on a fait le boulot normalement.

Il avait déjà sorti une cigarette sorcière, prêt à partir.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant les clés qu'il lui tendait.

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa nouvelle demeure, impatiente. La porte de l'immeuble était bleu nuit et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'entrée, elle fut abasourdie devant la grandeur des lieux en comparaison avec son ancien immeuble. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas laissé visiter l'endroit plut tôt, car ils voulaient qu'elle aie la surprise. C'était réussi. Le concierge ne se trouvait pas dans sa loge, qui ressemblait à un bocal vide, et l'immeuble était plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Elle monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'au second et identifia sa porte, surplombée du numéro 2C.

La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant dans son appartement fut un petit couloir menant à son salon. Il y avait une petite cheminée, ainsi que de confortables fauteuils bordeaux. Elle connaissait ses meubles mais en les voyant dans ce nouvel agencement elle avait l'impression d'être chez quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant l'ensemble lui plut immédiatement. La pièce était lumineuse, et les murs couleur crème lui donnaient une teinte chaude. Le reste était également parfait : la salle de bain décorée de jolies mosaïques vertes, la petite cuisine bien équipée ainsi que la chambre spacieuse.

Elle sortit sa baguette et déplaça certaines choses pour que l'ensemble soit parfaitement à son goût. Une fois satisfaite, elle allait s'assoir, heureuse, lorsque des bruits de voix attirèrent son attention dans les escaliers. Pensant que cela pouvait être une bonne occasion pour rencontrer ses voisins, elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée.

Un homme, de dos par rapport à Hermione, était en train de se disputer avec une femme, dont elle voyait le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? criai t-elle. Je te vois embrasser une autre sous mon nez et tu me sers une excuse aussi lamentable ? Tu t'imagines surement que je vais retomber dans tes bras comme la dernière fois... Et bien non, je te le jure, c'est terminé ! J'aurais du écouter Jeanne quand elle m'avait mise en garde contre les mecs comme toi...

Elle était plus déchainée qu'une vraie furie et frappait le sol avec ses talons.

\- Salaud ! hurla t-elle pour finir avant de faire une sortie magistrale, drapée dans sa dignité.

On entendit la porte de l'immeuble claquer en bas. Hermione reporta alors son attention sur la chevelure blonde de l'homme, dont elle ne voyait pas encore le visage. Une chevelure blonde qui ne lui était pas inconnue...

Au moment même où la vérité commençait à se faire un chemin dans l'esprit de la lionne, Drago Malefoy se retourna, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Leur étonnement commun fut si vif qu'il ne purent faire autre chose que se fixer, ne pouvant croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas changé mais elle se rendit ensuite compte de certaines différences avec le Malefoy qu'elle avait connu. Il avait encore grandi, ou peut-être avait-elle juste oublié à quel point il était immense. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus tirés en arrière et retenus avec du gel, au contraire ses mèches semblaient dans le désordre le plus absolu et tombaient autour de son visage avec sauvagerie. Bien que toujours aussi métalliques, ses yeux abritaient une lueur étrange, bien loin de la suffisance qu'il arborait à Poudlard, plus froide, plus dure. En réalité, tout son être dégageait un aura magnétique incroyable, comme si l'air vibrait autour de lui. C'était... hypnotisant.

Hermione fut tirée de ses observations lorsque l'homme qui lui faisait face fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine pas vraiment accueillante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Dans mon immeuble ? demanda t-il, agressif.

\- Puisque tu veux le savoir Malefoy, répondit-elle par pure habitude, je viens d'emménager. Je sais que les fouines n'ont pas de très bons yeux mais je suis devant la porte ouverte de mon appartement, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le voir, ta masse informe de cheveux remplissait mon champ de vision, rétorqua t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point ce début de discussion semblait familier. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la fin de la guerre, et pourtant leurs disputes reprenaient comme s'ils s'étaient parlé la veille. Soudain une question se posa avec violence. N'avait-elle pas évolué depuis Poudlard ? À en voir l'attitude puérile qu'elle venait de montrer en se moquant de l'ancien serpentard, pas tant que ça. Un sentiment de honte la fit rougir. En aucun cas elle ne voulait subir à nouveau les railleries de Malefoy, et comme cet insupportable blondinet semblait vivre dans le même endroit qu'elle, autant ne pas s'en faire de nouveau un ennemi. Le pardon était-il possible ? L'espoir de repartir sur de bonnes bases la fit sourire légèrement.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix posée. Je ne veux pas qu'on recommence à se lancer l'un l'autre toutes ces moqueries et ces méchancetés comme à Poudlard. Si on faisait une trève ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et se contentait de la fixer, elle continua, fière de son attitude.

\- On est des adultes après tout, parfaitement capables de se comporter en bons voisins.

Il bougea alors, si rapidement et avant tant de fluidité que soudain, il fut là, tout près d'elle. Elle recula et son dos cogna douloureusement contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage de Malefoy s'approcha dangereusement du sien, et plantant son regard dans les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione comme il l'aurait fait avec un poignard, il saisit sa gorge avec une poigne de fer.

\- Je ne suis pas un _bon voisin, _Granger, murmura t-il entre ses dents. Je ne veux pas faire de trêve, et je ne veux surtout pas, alors surtout pas, croiser ton chemin à nouveau.

Puis il la lâcha brusquement, et se dirigea vers la porte qui faisait face à celle d'Hermione. Sans un regard derrière lui, il disparut dans son appartement après que le bruit sonore du battant qu'il claqua eut résonné.

C'était l'appartement 2A.

Hermione rentra à son tour chez elle et trouva refuge dans le fauteuil moelleux près de la cheminée, comme un oisillon retournant dans son nid. Un coup de baguette plus tard, l'âtre abritait un feu joyeux et crépitant et une délicieuse chaleur réchauffa la pièce. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Son cœur battait encore rapidement, et elle tendit les mains vers la cheminée rassurante. Comme elle avait été idiote de croire que Malefoy allait accepter sa proposition de trêve ! Il n'avait pas changé, à part la violence qu'il avait montré et qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été tendre, ses attaques se limitaient toujours aux piques verbales, jamais il n'était allé jusqu'à la toucher comme aujourd'hui. Elle passa sa main sur sa gorge, là où il l'avait serré.

Et la fille avait qui il s'était disputé tout à l'heure... Qui était-elle ? L'explication la plus probable était que Malefoy l'avait séduit un soir, lui promettant la lune, et bien évidemment rejeté le lendemain matin. Un jour, Hermione était tombé sur un magasine people dont il faisait la une, vêtu d'un costume noir et surement très coûteux. Cela avait piqué sa curiosité et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'article qui lui était consacré. Elle avait ainsi appris sa réputation de tombeur. On disait qu'il jouait avec les femmes comme avec des marionnettes et que personne ne l'avait jamais vu deux fois avec la même conquête.

Un seul passage de l'article avait remonté Malefoy un tout petit peu dans son estime, celui qui faisait part de ses aspirations à devenir médicomage. Peut-être servirait-il à quelque chose, pour une fois, bien qu'elle aie du mal à l'imaginer en train de sauver des vies.

Hermione eut envie de se dégourdir les jambes pour chasser Malefoy de ses pensées. Sans même regarder l'heure, le bruit que fit son estomac lui indiqua qu'il était plus que temps d'aller manger. Elle attrapa alors son sac et sortit de chez elle, avec en tête un bon petit restaurant où elle pourrait se détendre.

En passant devant la porte sombre de l'appartement 2A, elle frissonna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Échec**

Lundi matin. Nouvelle semaine, nouvelle journée de cours.

Son nouvel appartement se trouvant beaucoup plus près de l'École de sorcellerie où elle étudiait, Hermione eut le plaisir de profiter de l'air matinal en s'y rendant à pied. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, le grand bâtiment blanc apparut entre les immeubles londoniens. Il était imposant, magistral, un vrai joyau de l'architecture classique. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas pour le contempler, elle traversa la rue et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à l'immense porte d'entrée.

Elle commençait par un cours de potions et se rendit donc dans une salle de l'aile ouest. Certains étudiants mettaient un temps fou à se rappeler du plan du bâtiment et se perdaient souvent, mais elle s'y était vite adapté. Cela n'était pas plus compliqué que le château de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle, le professeur venait d'arriver, vêtu d'une longue cape. Hermione était pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle vit son amie Laureen, elle sourit et entra dans la classe pour la rejoindre.

Laureen était une sorcière très intelligente et très jolie, qu'elle avait rencontré l'année dernière. Ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, sa taille de guêpe ainsi que ses extraordinaires yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été faisaient souvent se retourner les hommes sur son passage.

\- Hermione, la salua t-elle. Tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Laureen était également connue pour sa franchise hors du commun. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'Hermione avait pris l'habitude de tout lui dire, sans exception. Elle appréciait énormément Ginny, mais elles se voyaient moins souvent depuis qu'elles n'étaient plus à Poudlard, et elle devait surement tout répéter à Harry, alors Laureen semblait être la personne toute désignée pour écouter les confidences de la lionne.

\- Mal dormi, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à une table, devant un chaudron. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

En fait, elle avait passé la nuit les yeux grands ouverts, hantée par l'image de Malefoy et par ses yeux glacials. Le fait de l'avoir revu avait fait remonter des souvenirs plus que désagréables en elle, et lorsqu'elle se remémorait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, une colère incontrôlable l'envahissait. Elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, obsédée par le fait que de simples murs la séparait de son ennemi.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment expliquer cela à Laureen en quelques mots, le professeur parla, et la classe se tut. Hermione chassa alors le parasite nommé Malefoy de ses pensées, et se concentra sur le cours.

xxx

À l'heure de déjeuner, Laureen proposa à Hermione d'aller manger au café d'en face.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit la lionne, embarrassée, j'ai... quelque chose à faire.

\- Depuis quand tu me fais des cachotteries ? demanda son amie, étonnée.

\- Je ne te fais pas de cachotteries, ce serait juste trop long à expliquer.

Hermione remit son sac sur son épaule.

\- Je te raconterai tout, mais pas maintenant.

Devant le sourcil levé de Laureen, elle s'éclipsa le plus vite possible. Elle parcourut presque en courant le trajet qui la séparait de l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : la bibliothèque. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'y allait pas pour le plaisir.

La bibliothèque de l'École des aurors de Londres était à la hauteur de sa réputation. La salle était immense, il fallait se tordre le coup pour regarder le sommet des rayonnages de livres, qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. De nombreuses échelles étaient disposés dans la salle, pour permettre aux étudiants et professeurs d'atteindre les plus hauts rayons. Le silence régnait, et malgré son inquiétude pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à chercher, Hermione fut instantanément apaisée par la sérénité du lieu.

Elle alla directement à la section qui contenait les ouvrages traitant de la magie noire, et s'attela au travail. Une heure après elle avait rassemblé trois livres qui lui paraissaient utiles, bien maigre récolte, et elle se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire pour les emprunter. La pause déjeuner étant terminée, elle devait retourner en cours et n'avait donc pas le temps de les lire attentivement. En revanche, elle aurait le temps d'éplucher les volumes chez elle le soir même.

La journée s'écoula bien trop lentement au goût d'Hermione. Elle ne cessait de penser aux livres qui attendaient bien sagement au fond de son sac qu'on les ouvre. Laureen était très curieuse à propos des agissements de son amie, mais elle ne pouvait assouvir sa curiosité en lui demandant de quoi il en retournait, car Hermione détestait bavarder pendant les cours.

À la sortie des classes, elle coinça finalement la jeune fille.

\- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-elle, la mine sévère.

\- Oui, soupira Hermione. Viens.

Elles sortirent de l'enceinte de l'établissement avec le flot d'élèves heureux de terminer la journée, et s'assirent sur un banc, dans la rue. Un moment de silence s'écoula, pendant qu'elles fixaient le ciel qui se teintait de rose et d'orange et que l'air se rafraichissait.

Tout à coup, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle avait déjà un peu parlé de Malefoy à Laureen, mais elle recommença tout depuis le début. Elle parla de ses remarques incessantes à Poudlard, de Lucius Malefoy, le sbire de Voldemort... Ensuite elle raconta son déménagement et sa mauvaise surprise en découvrant son voisin. Et après une légère hésitation elle embraya sur le malaise qu'elle avait eu chez Harry et Ginny.

\- Un tatouage ? Je peux le voir ?

Hermione acquiesça et baissa le haut de la manche de son pull pour qu'elle puisse voir le sablier qui ondulait sur son omoplate.

\- Mais oui c'est vrai, s'exclama la brune qui avait plissé les yeux pour l'examiner. Les grains de sable dessinés s'écoulent réellement !

Elle dévisagea Hermione, les yeux plein d'inquiétude.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Depuis quand est-il apparu ?

\- Je pense qu'il est lié au sort que m'a jeté un mangemort pendant le combat de la semaine dernière, dans la forêt. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il n'avait pas d'effets, mais je suis sûre que ce qui m'arrive est dû à ce sortilège. Je ne vois pas d'autre cause possible.

\- Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux, s'écria t-elle. Tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences que pourrait entrainer ce sort, tu t'es évanouie sans raison, et tu n'as même pas pensé à aller voir un médecin ?

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Tu as raison, j'irai à Ste Mangouste demain, après les cours.

\- Je suis contente de te voir plus raisonnable, la sermonna son amie. Et à propos de Malefoy, je te conseille de l'ignorer, tout simplement. Vis ta vie sans lui, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le visage emprunt de sagesse.

\- Tu as raison, sourit Hermione. Merci de m'avoir écouté et conseillé.

Le fait d'avoir parlé de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur lui avait fait un bien considérable.

\- Je suis là pour ça, dit Laureen en se levant.

Elle se pencha et serra la lionne contre elle.

\- Je dois filer, mais on se voit demain. Prends soin de toi.

Hermione resta encore sur le banc un moment après que la silhouette de Laureen n'aie disparu à l'angle d'une rue. Elle observa les gens passer, les voitures klaxonner. Le fourmillement de la vie qui sortait des écoles, entreprises, magasins. C'était le moment où tout le monde rentrait chez soi après une dure journée de labeur.

Alors à son tour, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers son appartement, perdue dans ses pensées.

En entrant dans son immeuble, elle pria pour ne pas croiser Malefoy, et avec surprise, son vœux fut exaucé. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder devant la porte surplombé du numéro 2A, et d'essayer de deviner s'il était à l'intérieur. Mais n'entendant aucun signe de vie, elle rentra finalement chez elle, un peu honteuse.

Ce soir là, après avoir diné, elle se glissa dans ses douces couvertures et jeta un œil à la pile de livres qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, où elle avait placé les trois ouvrages qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle prit le premier, la gorge légèrement serrée, et lut le titre doré sur la couverture rouge : _Anciennes formes de magie européenne._

Elle étudia le sommaire, se rendit à la page 119, et se mit à lire, anxieuse.

_Chapitre 15 : les tatouages. _

_Au même titre que les herbes médicinales et potions, les tatouages étaient dans les croyances ancestrales considérés comme bienfaiteurs. Le premier tatouage connu remonte à plus de 3000 avant J-C, et l'histoire de cet art est bien remplie. Ce qui nous intéresse dans cet ouvrage sont les rares tatouages ayant réellement des propriétés magiques. _

_L'époque de leur apparition est un passage assez sombre de l'histoire, où toute civilisation autre que de nombreuses tribus de sorciers primitifs dispersées et ennemies entre elles n'existait pas. Ces tribus indigènes avaient toutes leur propre guérisseur, également appelé chaman. En effet, à cette époque, les sorciers qui apprenaient à maitriser leurs pouvoirs convenablement étaient rares, car il n'existait pas encore d'écoles de magie. En revanche, les chamans se différenciaient par leur savoir magique qu'ils se transmettaient de génération en génération, et avaient ainsi acquis une grande connaissance en magie curative. _

_Il existait plusieurs sortes de tatouages, dont les effets variaient en fonction du dessin et des incantations prononcées au moment où le tatouage était apposé sur la peau. Les usages les plus communs étaient au nombre de deux. Le plus répandu était la protection. Le concept étaient simple : les esprits malfaisants et autres fantômes étaient repoussés par la magie du tatouage. Un seul tatouage suffisait parfois à protéger une famille entière, si le chaman procédait correctement à l'incantation _(voir schéma 1, et 2)._ Le second usage était utile au moment de guérir une maladie rare, qui résistait aux habituels moyens de guérison. Un tatouage avait le pouvoir de faire sortir le mal du corps du malade. Les formes de tatouages variaient en fonction de la nature de la maladie_ (voir schéma 3 à 6).

Hermione lut la suite en diagonale, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'une phrase lui parut s'appliquer à ce qu'elle cherchait.

_Les effets de ces tatouages étaient protecteurs, et plus ou moins efficaces en fonction du talent du chaman. On peut toutefois se demander s'il existait des tatouages offensifs. Mais aucun n'a été découvert à ce jour, faisant se rétracter les historiens ayant soulevé cette hypothèse, faute de preuves sur quoi s'appuyer. Aujourd'hui, les tatouages ne sont plus utilisés que dans un but esthétique et leur côté magique sombre peu à peu dans l'oubli._

Déçue par ce qu'elle avait lu, elle observa les dessins de tatouages, mais aucun ne représentait un sablier, ni même quelque chose de concret. Juste de belles arabesques, des runes, des formes abstraites...

Refusant de se laisser abattre, elle passa au deuxième livre, puis au troisième, sans succès. Les tatouages maudits n'existaient apparemment pas dans l'histoire, et pour la première fois, Hermione se sentit trahie par les livres. Ils lui apportaient tout le temps ce qu'elle voulait savoir d'habitude, alors à présent elle ressentait une frustration immense.

Que signifiait le tatouage dans son dos ? Elle espérait vraiment que le médecin qu'elle verrait le lendemain puisse apporter une réponse à cette question.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Hermione reposa les livres sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière.

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Elle se retourna, longtemps, régulièrement, repoussant ses couvertures parce qu'elle avait chaud et les remontant parce qu'elle avait froid. Elle se leva pour aller au toilettes, puis se releva pour boire de l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle regarda une énième fois son réveil et vit que les aiguilles affichait 2:44, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, dans le but de se faire une tisane. Une fois son breuvage prêt, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et se mit à lire un livre.

Au bout de quelques pages, un bruit dans le couloir éveilla son attention et la tira de sa lecture. Un rire, incontrôlé, presque hystérique, celui d'une femme avec certainement un certain degré d'alcool dans le sang. Des bruits de pas qui montent l'escalier. Deux personnes.

Hermione reposa lentement sa tasse sur la table basse, et franchit de ses pieds nus la distance qui la séparait de la porte, en veillant à ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Puis elle se pencha et regarda à travers l'œil de bœuf pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

Une fille apparut d'abord. Une brune, en petite robe et talons, qui ne marchait pas droit. C'était elle qui riait comme une folle. Puis derrière elle surgit Drago Malefoy, pas très net non plus, mais d'une démarche beaucoup plus contrôlée. Il attrapa la femme par la taille et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, la parsemant de baisers, et parcourant son corps de ses mains. Hermione ne voyait pas la scène très nettement, mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle rougisse.

Malefoy était particulièrement avide et plaqua sa conquête contre le mur, entamant un baiser effréné auquel elle répondit volontiers. Il s'arrêta pourtant, et s'éloigna un peu. Voyant qu'il commençait à parler, Hermione plaqua son oreille contre le battant.

\- Tu sais que tu ne représentes rien pour moi ? demanda t-il d'une voix neutre. Qu'à partir de demain nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais ? Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux encore partir.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle, d'une voix rendue peu assurée par l'alcool. Viens plus près...

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à lui. Il se laissa faire, et quelques minutes plus tard, il glissait sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement et entrait avec elle. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Hermione sentit que son cœur battait à toute allure, comme si elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle regagna son lit en essayant de chasser ce qu'elle venait de voir de sa tête, et un fois allongée, elle serra ses couvertures autour d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

* * *

_Entrée en scène d'un personnage de mon invention : Laureen, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _

_A little review never killed nobody ! (oui, c'est un jeu de mot nul avec le titre d'une chanson, ne me jugez pas) __Bisous :p_


End file.
